French Fried
"French Fried" is the first segment of the tenth episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the sixth episode of Season 1 to air on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block. It aired on October 13, 1995, along with "Big Top Breakfast". Plot Timon and Pumbaa are stalking a snail. When they catch it, they suddenly get trapped in a crate. While inside the box, Timon is about to eat the snail until the bug starts talking, much to Timon and Pumbaa's surprise. Timon, however, still wants to eat the snail until he tells the duo that he can also sing. This makes Timon and Pumbaa realize how likable the snail is and thus, they decide to not eat him. Timon introduces himself and Pumbaa to the snail and suggests that they should give him a name. The meerkat names the snail "Speedy", as he believes that it would be a brilliant incongruity. After the introduction, the three arrive at Paris, France, with Pumbaa having a feeling that someone else might eat Speedy. The crate opens and we meet a French chef named Culinary Quint, who kidnaps Speedy to turn him into a meal at the Eiffel Tower. It is up to Timon and Pumbaa to rescue their new friend from Quint. While Culinary Quint prepares to cook Speedy, who is trapped in a cage, Pumbaa interrupts by telling Culinary Quint that Jerry Lewis is here, But the chef is not convinced, saying that he is not a fan of the said celebrity. He then realizes that he got tricked as he sees that Timon just freed Speedy from the cage and the two friends escape with the snail. However, Quint manages to catch Timon and Pumbaa and throws the duo out of the Eiffel Tower. The two friends land in the Louvre Museum, where the Mona Lisa painting falls on Timon. Timon comes up with an ultimate plan to rescue Speedy. Timon and Pumbaa disguise themselves as one costumer. Timon asks for a table for one and Culinary Quint brings him to a table and gives him a menu. Timon asks for a raw snail that is still alive with cute little gumdrop eyes and a swirly curly cue shell. This plan of rescuing Speedy almost works until Pumbaa starts talking, making Quint recognize them and throw them out of the Eiffel Tower once again. While Culinary Quint is about to cook Speedy, Timon and Pumbaa show up on time to fight Quint for their snail friend. After Timon gets Speedy out of the pot and Speedy lands on Pumbaa's head, the meerkat runs into Quint and then falls into the pot, making him burn and rush to a freezer where he sits on an ice to cool himself. Quint traps Timon in the freezer and starts chasing Pumbaa and Speedy, who repeatedly outwit the chef. When Pumbaa and Speedy get out of the kitchen and get to the elevator, Quint sees them, pulls out two kitchen weapons, and walks to them. Pumbaa and Speedy enter the elevator and quickly close the door before Quint catches them, much to their relief. However, their luck doesn't last as Quint manages to send them back to the top of the Eiffel Tower and finally catch them. But then, Timon shows up sliding with a big ice cube, which hits Quint and makes him fall out of the Eiffel Tower and land in the Louvre, where a sword falls in between his legs, making him pass out. With Culinary Quint defeated, Timon and Pumbaa can now take Speedy home. Timon and Pumbaa bring Speedy back home and say goodbye to him. But then, a seagull captures Speedy and Timon and Pumbaa have to save his life once again. Voice cast Starring *Quinton Flynn as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Corey Burton as Culinary Quint Guest Starring *Corey Burton as Speedy the Snail Appearances Media Timon & Pumbaa Timona lisa|Culinary Quint throws Timon and Pumbaa out of the Eiffel Tower Timon & Pumbaa French Fried comedy quint|Timon and Pumbaa fight Culinary Quint to rescue Speedy Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1